


Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is this pain inside my chest, every time I am around him?





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone, thanks for checking this out! I'm sorry if it's way out of character or weird or poorly written or anything i was mostly writing this for myself haha  
> I'd like to make more chapters but that all comes down to if anyone is interested and my level of inspiration and free time blehh. Sorry it's so so short :p i just felt it was better pacing
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

_‘what is up with me today?’_ Lee thought, pain welling in his chest once again. Over and over, he felt sharp jabs in his lungs, and had a few coughing fits here and there; He hadn’t had any major run-ins and felt otherwise fine, so the boy was at a loss. All Lee could do, he believed, was rough it out and call attention to it if he feels as though it is really serious and impedes on his missions.

Anyhow, today happens to be a day off for Lee, and with his training already out of the way he had decided to spend some nice quality time with his Sensei. Gosh, how Lee admired the man: his dedication, all of the hard work and care he expressed, his strong spirit, his uplifting demeanor– He really thought Guy was someone to look up to. And what pleasant moments they shared, like the current one; Lee just wished it could drag on forever. They sat together, just the two of them in a nice, partially-shaded flowery area that was quite a sight in his opinion. Guy spoke to him in a sweeter tone- one plesant and more quiet than how he would speak in the usual group setting. Lee could feel himself falling more and more into the man’s voice, trapped into the honey sweet sound; Within his thoughts of Guy he felt bliss, however the more he thought of his sensei the more his chest hurt, and the more he felt as though the coughing would start up again. Lee really couldn’t wrap his head around this one, why this plesant moment was interruped by so much hurting. But truly, in the depths of his heart, he knew there was an ache he did not yet understand.

Lee coughed a bit, bringing the worry of his sensei to him and snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Guy patted his student’s back for a moment and rested his had on the shoulder further from him.

“You okay Lee?” he cooed.

“y-yes,” he stifled his coughs, “i really do not know what is bringing this on…”

“Well, my boy," Guy looked Lee in the eyes with one of his caring, reassuring looks with a thumbs up from his idle hand, "you’ll get through it!”

Lee melted. _'_

_what is this? why am i so… so- happy at something so normal?’_

“y-yes, of course sensei! thank you!” Lee replied back energetically.

Their time together went on mostly the same, and on their walk back home Lee was met with some silence to relfect. The way he was feeling today… it had been the same for a while, and while he very much enjoyed it, it held some negative feelings he didnt get.

Lee took a look at Guy, who was not paying all too much attention to the boy staring, and really looked at his features. And finally, it clicked in Lee’s mind.

He was in love.

With this new understanding, Lee also came to understand his fears of rejection, of Guy thinking how he felt was weird or wrong or straining their relationship or, _or-_

Lee began coughing again as his thoughts swarmed. This time was worse than the previous times, and he stopped in place and fell to his knees. Guy came to his side, of course, and tried to help and make sure Lee was okay. It wouldnt let up. Not until, at least, a single rose petal fell from his mouth. Lee stared wide-eyed in confusion, pained and not knowing how to handle this all, and quickly hid the petal before it could be seen.

At this silence, Guy's eyes made contact with Lee's as he spoke up, an enormous amount of care and concern in his voice once again, “Are you okay, Lee?” he rested his hand on the boy’s back and pulled him a bit closer, concern plastered heavily on his face, “here, I’ll take you to the hospital and-”

Lee looked away, “no- no i will be fine sensei please trust me! Just- just take me home and stay with me if that is alright…”


End file.
